Witness
by DeadC4t
Summary: Typical, what will happen when Ai find the cure? What will she do?


**Thanks to hai-edogawa for the beta**

**and**

**I own nothing XD**

* * *

"Jodie-sensei?"

"Speaking"

"This is Haibara..."

"Ai-chan! How are you doing? It's been a long time."

"Actually, I'm calling... Regarding.. your previous offer."

"..."

"The witness protection program."

"What about it? Are you changing your mind?"

"Is the offer still valid?"

"Yes, of course. But, if you don't mind me asking, why? Why now?"

"But, you don't have objection if I take the offer, do you?"

"No, of course not"

"Then, I'll take it. Also, there are few things to.."

"Ai-chan, you still did not answer my question.."

"You told me once, that as an FBI agent you really object my decision to refuse the offer."

"I did, but didn't I also told you ..."

"Yes, I still remember very clearly. That's why."

"I don't understand."

"Jodie-sensei, there are a few stipulations, which I would like to have fulfilled, when I join the program. Would you listen to me?"

"...yes..."

* * *

The witness Protection Program (also known as the Witness Security Program or WITSEC) is designed to protect threatened witnesses. It was founded in the late 1960s by Gerald Shure and established under Title V of the Organized Crime Control Act of 1970. Witness protection is usually required in trials against organized crime. About 95% of witnesses in the program are criminals.

* * *

"Professor! I'll be going then."

"Ai-kun!"

"Yes, professor?"

"Could you tell Shinichi to come by when the school is over? There's something I want to gift him."

"Sure... Good- bye"

* * *

Witnesses typically get new identities with authentic documentation. Housing, subsistence for basic living expenses and medical care are provided to the witnesses. Job training and employment assistance may also be provided. 24-hour protection provided to all witnesses while they are in a high-threat environment. In both criminal and civil matters involving protected witnesses, full cooperation with local law enforcement and court authorities established.

* * *

...

"Professor?"

...

"WHAT?"

"Is there anything wrong, Conan-kun?"

"N-No, nothing, Ran-neechan. It is just that professor, I mean, professor had just finished a new game earlier than he promised me. Can I go to his house, Ran-neechan?"

"Right now?"

"Please, please... Pretty please?"

"Ow, okay then... (Sigh) but at least...

? ? Where is he?"

"That brat was already leaving"

"(Sigh)"

* * *

German scientist Carl Vogt was first to describe the principle of apoptosis in 1842. Apoptosis is a multi-step, multi-pathway cell-death program that is inherent in every cell of the body. The process of apoptosis is controlled by a diverse range of cell signals, which may originate either extracellularly (extrinsic inducers) or intracellularly (intrinsic inducers). After a cell receives stimulus, it undergoes organized degradation of cellular organelles by activated proteolytic caspases. Apoptosis progresses quickly and its products are quickly removed, making it difficult to detect or visualize. Extracellular signals may include toxins, thus, Apotoxin.

* * *

"Professor!?"

"Shinichi!"

"What's happened?"

"I don't know. Ai-kun didn't come home by the usual time. At first I thought that maybe she was playing with you and the others...then by afternoon I started to get worried. I tried to call her but her phone was not active. I thought to call you, but then I thought that I was overreacting so...so..."

"But, she didn't attend the classes. When she left this morning, was there anything weird?"

"Nothing.. She said good-bye like usual, but I felt something was off but I didn't know what. I even asked her to tell you to drop by and she promised me to tell you about it."

"... Damn it! I thought about calling you or her but... Damn! I even thought to drop by in case she was down with cold again or something... What about the badges?"

"I tried it, but she left hers in her room... then, about this package...what do you think about it, Shinichi?"

"I am not sure. There is no postmark on it and this handwriting is definitely hers... what about the box is mentioned?"

"Yes, this is the said box. It is just like what had been described and there is only one capsule inside."

"Tell me again! This time, please try to remember professor..."

"I'm sorry Shinichi... I couldn't see his face after all, he was wearing a cap and glasses. He asked me my name and address. After I told him that I am Agasa, he asked me to sign his paper then gave me the package. Maybe he is around thirty and his height is about yours, Shinichi, I mean. There is nothing special I can remembered..."

"Logo! There is any logo or symbol about the company?"

"I don't think there is any..."

"If this has already been planned then... I don't think we will find any. Do you think she planned it? For how long?"

"I tried to contact her again, but her phone is still inactive..."

"What about her luggage? Did you already checked her belongings? Is there any clue?"

"That's the first thing I did after I called you. Nothing changed, except..." "Except?"

"I can't find any of her research paper and her computer data is also empty. I also can't find her mother cassettes either. Do you think Ai...?"

"Cassettes? Oh... Cassettes... I...I ... Damn her, why? She is always, always..."

(Sob...)

"Professor? Are you crying?"

"She was really leaving, wasn't she? She didn't even say goodbye..."

"..."

"(Sob), the permanent antidote... Aren't you going to take it?"

* * *

Treatments aiming to inhibit apoptosis work to simultaneously inhibit the expression of proapoptotic factors and promote the expression of anti-apoptotic factors. The main method of treatment for death signaling-related toxins involves decreasing the susceptibility of apoptosis in involved cells. For instance, treatments aim to restore apoptosis is to treat deficient cell death, and to increase the apoptotic threshold to treat excessive cell death. Many different methods can be used to inhibit apoptosis in various places along the death signaling pathway.

* * *

"Is this really okay, Ai-chan?"

"Yes, this is for the best."

"Ai-chan?"

"Jodie-sensei, I don't regret it. This is the best for everyone; indeed, as long as I live, I will always be a burden to them. So please, let's not talk about it anymore."

"..."

"One more thing... Ai Haibara is no more. It is for the best..."

* * *

Holmes mentions that he has been beaten four times, thrice by a man and once by a woman. For Sherlock Holmes she is always the woman; no other woman to be held in the same regard by Holmes. In his eyes she eclipses and predominates the whole of her sex. It was not that he felt any emotion akin to love for Irene Adler. All emotions, and that one particularly, were abhorrent to his cold, precise but admirably balanced mind. And yet there was but one woman to him, and that woman was the late Irene Adler, of dubious and questionable memory.

* * *

"I... I will take it" he said, as he took the capsule from the box with a forlorn face.

* * *

.

.

.

**I will be very happy to know what you think about it XD**


End file.
